


Omegle

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Celebrity!Alec, Crack Fic, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, celebrity!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Did you see the new trend your fans are taking part in on twitter?”“Do I want to know?” he asks, knowing full well that his fans have rambunctious tendencies. They’re relentless with their tweets, which is probably why he’s so inactive on his account. The last time he posted a picture of himself he got at least 200 replies calling him, “Daddy.”Needless to say, he doesn’t want to experience that ever again.





	Omegle

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this ridiculous Omegle thing that's going on and as y'all know by now, I am obsessed with friends to lovers. :•)

“Did you see the new trend your fans are taking part in on twitter?” Isabelle asks somewhat absently. Alec called her in the middle of doing her nails, so it isn’t that surprising that her full attention isn’t on their conversation. 

“Do I want to know?” he asks, knowing full well that his fans have rambunctious tendencies. They’re relentless with their tweets, which is probably why he’s so inactive on his account. The last time he posted a picture of himself he got at least 200 replies calling him, “Daddy.” 

Needless to say, he doesn’t want to experience that ever again. 

“They’re all going on Omegle and finding each other.”

“ _ Omegle _ ? Isn’t that the website we were on when mom found out we snuck her laptop out of her room and grounded us for a month? That still exists?”

“Yeah, and it gets better,” she says, which of course actually means it gets worse. “They’re setting their interests as malec and bonding with Magnus’ fans.” 

Alec falls back on his bed with a sigh, staring up at his ceiling for a moment. Magnus is his best friend, and despite their continual lack of response to fans insisting they’re secretly a couple, it never seems to end. It gets frustrating at times, having people claim that they know everything about them when they only know a fraction. 

Not that he’d  _ mind _ dating Magnus. 

But that’s not the point. The point is...well, he doesn’t really know what the point is. 

“You have a twisted sense of what’s better,” he mutters, but Isabelle just laughs. 

“Lighten up, Alec. They’re just having fun. They’re not taking it seriously. Well, most of them aren’t, at least.”  

“Sure.”

“You could even join in and see what they’re saying. It’s all anonymous so they’d never know it’s you. Maybe then if you ever have to make a statement about it you’d know what to touch on. That is, if you even  _ want _ to deny it.” 

“Izzy,” he replies warningly, and he can almost hear her eyes roll. 

“I’m just saying, you two never talk about it. If you were really just friends then it wouldn’t be such a tense subject. You’d laugh it off and move on.” 

“I’ll talk to you later.”

He hangs up before she can say anything else and tosses his phone to the other side of the bed, his heart pounding angrily. 

Maybe she’s right. But that doesn’t mean he has to like it. 

His eyes move over to his laptop without his permission, stuck there as his sister’s words repeat in his head. 

_ “You could even join in and see what they’re saying. It’s all anonymous so they’d never know it’s you.” _

His hands wrap around the laptop and open it up before he has a chance to second guess himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus has a well of dignity stored somewhere in his brain, and no matter how much sloshes out when he makes bad decisions, there will always be some left to salvage. 

At least that’s what he tells himself as he types in ‘malec’ as his interest on Omegle. 

_ Omegle _ . A website full of creepy old men who show their dicks on webcam. 

He has no idea who started this trend and why his fans decided it was a good idea to take part in it, but then again, here he is, seconds away from starting a new chat. He had been mindlessly scrolling through his notifications on twitter just a few moments ago when he saw that one of the few fans that he follows had tagged him in a screenshot of a chat they had. In it they discussed why Magnus and Alec should be together, and his stomach had dropped to his feet. 

It’s not like he doesn’t know their fans want it to happen, but they have no idea that whatever longing they feel, he feels it one hundred times more intensely. 

Of course he’s never told Alec that, because apparently that well of dignity that takes up so much space in his brain leaves no room for bravery. They grew up together, and even though they lost contact for a while as they were getting their careers started, their friendship grew even stronger when they reunited. There is no one in the world Magnus trusts more. 

It’s everyone else that makes him nervous. Everywhere they go there are eyes on them, and gossip has been known to tear couples apart. He likes to believe they’d be better than that, but isn’t that what everyone thinks? That they’re invincible? That they’re less likely to fall apart than everyone else?

He stares at the big blue button that will start a conversation, twisting his rings around his fingers.

_ It’s all anonymous _ , he tells himself.  _ They’ll have no idea _ . 

He holds his breath as he clicks.

 

* * *

 

 

_ You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! _

_ You both like malec. _

Alec hesitates for a moment, his fingers hovering over the keyboard before deciding that he’ll stick with something simple to start. (He has to backtrack when he realizes he capitalized his letters. Apparently fans don’t do that.)

**You:** thoughts on malec? 

**Stranger:** @? 

What the hell does that even mean? 

**You:** what? 

_ Stranger has disconnected.  _

Well okay, then. He copies what he sent, then moves to a new chat.

 

_ You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! _

_ You both like malec. _

**You:** thoughts on malec?

**Stranger:** you first

Alec thinks about his response for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek as he replies. 

**You:** i’m still trying to convince myself

**Stranger:** convince yourself of what?

**You:** that magnus could ever fall for someone like alec

**Stranger:** have you SEEN him? he’s gorgeous

**You:** looks aren’t the only factor

**Stranger:** you’re right, let’s tack on funny, charming, talented, caring…

**You:** i think you’re describing magnus

**Stranger:** i think they both fall into those categories

**You:** you make it sound like you know alec personally

**Stranger:** maybe i do

**You:** oh really? then what is the only reality tv show that he likes?

**Stranger:** easy

**Stranger:** queer eye

**You:** what was the name of the hamster he had when he was 6?

**Stranger:** pancake

**You:** ...izzy is that you?

**Stranger:** now YOU’RE making it seem like you ARE alexander

**You:** there’s only one person in the world who calls me alexander...

_ Stranger has disconnected _ . 

 

He has to be going insane. There’s no way Magnus would be doing this, and there’s no way that they’d somehow end up speaking to each other. 

Right?

He shakes his head and closes out of the tab, shutting his laptop a second later. He should never have done this. Who knows what he’s talked about in all of the interviews that he’s done, not to mention his social media posts. Any regular fan could know those things about him. 

He stares at his phone for a moment, fighting the urge to call his best friend. Part of him is tired of all of the unaddressed tension between them, and he wants nothing more than to push their boundaries. But the logical side of him, the part that’s cautious and hesitant about taking steps forward, is screaming at him to keep his mouth shut. 

The funny thing is, he is where he is because he ignored that scared voice. If he had always allowed himself to avoid taking risks, he wouldn’t be as successful as he is. He wouldn’t have fans who care about his love life and his wellbeing. He probably wouldn’t even have Magnus.

He reaches for his phone, a strange sort of adrenaline coursing through his veins, but someone knocks on his door before he can even unlock it. Cursing under his breath, he throws his phone back on his bed and steps out of his bedroom, moving toward the door. Only a select few people are allowed up by security immediately. Maybe Isabelle has come to yell at him for hanging up on her when she was only trying to help. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

He turns the doorknob, an eye roll queued and ready for whoever is on the other side, but when he catches sight of coal-lined brown eyes, he freezes. 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus says immediately, his voice soft and full of sorrow. 

Alec’s confusion only rises from there, and he steps back to let him in. 

“For what?” he asks, his eyes following his best friend as he steps into the hallway. “Are you okay?”

Magnus turns around as Alec shuts the door. He fiddles with his ear cuff as their eyes meet, and Alec can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine. He’s so beautiful without even trying. It’s almost unfair. 

“It was you, on Omegle.” There is no accusation in Magnus’ voice, but it’s said as a fact.

Alec’s throat suddenly feels very dry, and he nods, unable to form a real reply. So he wasn’t making things up in his head. 

“Everything I said…” Magnus trails off, clearly thinking about their conversation, and Alec takes the time to think back on it as well. 

_ i’m still trying to convince myself _

_ convince yourself of what? _

_ that magnus could ever fall for someone like alec _

_ have you SEEN him? he’s gorgeous _

It wasn’t exactly a confirmation, but he didn’t deny it either. 

Magnus’ mouth hangs open, but he can’t seem to find the words he wants to say, so Alec steps forward, eliminating most of the space between them. Now he can see the stray flecks of glitter that fell from Magnus’ eyeshadow on his nose, and a barely-visible black smudge from a failed eyeliner attempt. Alec has never been this close before, but he wants to be. He  _ always _ wants to be. 

“Don’t take it back unless you really didn’t mean it,” he says lowly, his voice almost begging. 

He hears Magnus’ small intake of breath at the request. 

“I’m not taking it back,” Magnus breathes out. 

He rests the hand that was playing with his ear cuff on Alec’s chest, his fingers clutching at the fabric of his t-shirt as he moves even closer, and Alec can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face. 

“Did we really get our shit together because of Omegle?” 

“I suppose we did.”

Their laughter twines together as their lips meet. 


End file.
